jojofandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Star Platinum
| Кандзи = スタープラチナ（星の白金) | Ромадзи = Sutā Purachina |Происхождение = Звезда (карта таро) | Пользователь = Джотаро Куджо | Карта = Звезда (Карта Таро) | Тип = |Статы = | Сила = A | Скорость = A | Радиус = C | Выносливость = A | Точность = A | Потенциал = A |Манга = SC: Глава 1 |Аниме = SC: Эпизод 1 |Игра = Famicom Jump II: Saikyo no Shichinin |Сэйю = (OVA) Daisuke Ono }} — стенд Джотаро Куджо. Среди самых первых представленных стендов, он представлен вместе с Джотаро в трех частях серии, особенно в Крестоносцах Звездной пыли. Внешность Star Platinum - гуманоидный стенд, похожий на высокого, мускулистого человека, даже более, чем сам Джотаро. В цветной манге он часто имеет оттенок между фиолетовым, синим, зеленым и немного золотым. Его лицо и тело имеют разные цвета. У него длинные распущенные волосы с более темным оттенком над глазами и переносицей, стирающие грань между волосами и головой. Пространства под глазами, на щеках и подбородке более темного цвета и четко отделены от пространства вокруг носа и рта. Он носит кепку на подбородке и металлическое оголовье из трех частей, центральная часть которого имеет форму вертикального эллипса. Первоначально, его черты лица были очень похожи на самого Джотаро. От каждой руки к передней части туловища проходит волнистая линия и продолжается вниз по ногам. Он имеет минимальный ассортимент одежды и доспехов, в том числе короткий круглый шарф, наплечники со спиральным дизайном, длинные перчатки с заклепками на спине, наколенники и налокотники, набедренную повязку и короткие сапоги (которые стали длиной до колена в 6 части). Star Platinum был разработан, чтобы выглядеть как дух-хранитель. Его наплечники похожи на те, что носят в Hokuto no Ken (Кулак Полярной звезды). Спиральные узоры символизируют Хамон и концепцию бесконечности. В аниме-адаптации 4 части, вся одежда Star Platinum, такая как красный шарф и черные перчатки, становится белой, отражая переход Джотаро из черного в белое. Его более темные фиолетовые блики, такие как под глазами, также становятся голубыми. Личность Джотаро назвал Star Platinum очень жестоким. Он молчит, за исключением случаев, когда он наносит удары, во время которых он громко и многократно кричит "ORAORAORA". С относительно человеческим лицом он может хмуриться и улыбаться. У него очень злая улыбка, когда он впервые обнаружен. Star Platinum демонстрирует своего рода интерес к самосохранению, что видно, когда он останавливает пулю, которую Джотаро экспериментально стреляет в свою голову, защищает недееспособного Джотаро от атак Дио во время остановки времени и восстанавливает его после того, как он почти умер, напрямую качая его сердце (однако, учитывая новаторскую роль Star Platinum в сериале, эта способность может говорить прежде всего с метафизическим или подсознательным качеством пользователей стендов). В оригинальной манге Star Platinum с самого начала виден с широкой, смущающей улыбкой. Позже, Star Platinum получает стоическое лицо Джотаро, с его будущими улыбками, только предупреждающими человека, что улыбка нацелена на сильную, неизбежную боль. Звезда Platinum названа в честь карты , которая символизирует оптимизм, проницательность и надежду. Способности Star Platinum - это ближнебойный стенд, радиус действия которого составляет всего 2 метра от тела Джотаро, но с невероятной силой, скоростью и точностью. Это один из самых мощных стендов, представленных в серии. Его превосходное физическое мастерство в каждой базовой характеристике, за исключением дальности, в сочетании с собственным умом Джотаро в бою, позволяет Джотаро многократно превосходить многих пользователей стендов даже без использования каких-либо специальных способностей. Кроме того, открытие Джотаро своей способности останавливать время сделало его еще более грозным в бою. * Суперсила: Star Platinum обладает огромной силой, и способен одной рукой выбросить джип с четырьмя мужчинами и девушкой с пути фуры, а затем вытащить тот же джип из каньона, используя только машину в качестве противовеса, и уничтожать крупные искусственные алмазы в течение нескольких секунд. * Суперскорость: Star Platinum может похвастаться феноменальной скоростью. Он был в состоянии перехватить пулю, выпущенную в упор, быстро разобрался с Silver Chariot (в то время как он использовал Anubis), и, как утверждается, превышал скорость света. * Самосохранение: Star Platinum обладает способностью осознавать и быстро реагировать, чтобы защищать Джотаро во многих случаях, о которых он сам зачастую неосведомлен; он останавливает пулю, когда Джотаро выпустил ее себе в голову; защищает его во время замораживания с помощью остановки времени Дио Брандо; возрождая его от практической смерти, непосредственно качая его сердце. * Точность: Star Platinum невероятно точен; он может хирургически удалить объект, встроенный в череп человека, без какого-либо вреда, поймать и пулю, и такой крошечный стенд, как Lovers, между его большим и указательным пальцами в воздухе, и создать почти фотореалистичный рисунок маленькой египетской мухи из темного, размытого фото. * Улучшенное зрение: Star Platinum использует зрение, как у орла, на протяжении всей истории Крестоносцев Звездной пыли. Джотаро использовал глаза Star Platinum, чтобы посмотреть за четыре километра через пустыню, а также определить значимые детали, например, особый тип мух на изображениях с высоким разрешением. Он также может следить за перетасовкой карты, выполненной профессиональным игроком, впоследствии пересчитывая весь новый порядок колоды. * Улучшенное дыхание Star Platinum имеет сверхчеловеческое дыхание, способное всасывать весь туманный стенд Justice и удерживать его достаточно долго, чтобы его пользователь задохнулся. * |Ora Ora Rasshu|букв. "Град ударов"}}: основной метод атаки Star Platinum. Он наносит чрезвычайно быстрый, но точный град мощных ударов, чтобы избивать противника или уничтожать объекты. * |Sutā Fingā|"Звездный палец", букв. "Метеоритный палец-шип"}}: Star Platinum может принудительно вытянуть средний и указательный пальцы на длину одного или двух метров, что позволяет ему выполнять скрытую атаку и наносить удар противникам издалека. Частота использования техники уменьшалась по мере усиления сражений. Star Platinum: The World |Пользователь = Джотаро Куджо |Статы = DU= |-|SO (Глава 12)= |-| SO (Глава 147)= |Манга = DU: Глава 1 |Аниме = DU: Эпизод 1 |Тема = DU }} Во время последней битвы с Дио в Крестоносцах Звёздной пыли, Star Platinum пробуждает способность останавливать время. Джотаро называет эту технику , что является отсылкой к антагонисту. Остановка времени При активации Star Platinum может на короткое время остановить течение времени, в результате чего все вокруг него кажется застывшим на месте. В течение этого промежутка времени, Джотаро может взаимодействовать с любым объектом или человеком в пределах его диапазона. Меры времени во время временной остановки соответствуют нормальным измерениям, о чем свидетельствует нежелание Джотаро сократить продолжительность временной остановки, на которую воздействует Made in Heaven. Он не может использовать способность последовательно, требуя несколько секунд между каждым использованием. thumb|left|250px|Star Platinum: The World останавливает время Поначалу, способность Джотаро длилась 5 секунд, но со временем уменьшалась из-за пренебрежения со стороны пользователя. Спустя десять лет после своего первоначального использования, Джотаро может останавливать время только на полсекунды, но в конечном итоге увеличивает его до 1-2 секунд на протяжении всей последующей половины Несокрушимого алмаза. В Каменном океане стенд получил официальное название "Star Platinum: The World", а также характеристики, которые отличаются от оригинального Star Platinum. Несмотря на значительное снижение выносливости стенда, Джотаро увеличивает продолжительность временной остановки с 2 секунд до первоначальных 5 секунд во время битвы на мысе Канаверал. Star Platinum Over Heaven В сюжетном режиме игры Eyes of Heaven Джотаро в конечном итоге сталкивается с Дио, вознесенным на небеса, вдохновителем мультивселенного сюжета. По мере того, как продолжалась их битва, в игру снова вступили такие же аспекты, как Star Platinum и The World стенды одного типа, что позволило Star Platinum овладеть характерной способностью The World Over Heaven: перезапись реальности. Это дает Star Platinum такую же потенциально безграничную способность переписывать время и саму реальность, единственное истинное ограничение заключается в том, что для этого требуется использование рук стенда. Несмотря на эти изменения, внешность и статистика Star Platinum не изменились, как у The World Over Heaven. В результате его полномочий все аномалии исчезли после смерти Дио. Мир вернулся в нормальное русло, и Джотаро потерял силу над Небесами. Галерея - Часть 4= Star_Platinum_The_World.png|Star Platinum: The World OraOraOra.png|Pummeling Sheer Heart Attack Star Platinum Yoshihiro (Chapter 368).png|Star Platinum smashing Yoshihiro Kira's camera Star Platinum Kira (Chapter 362).png|Star Platinum pummeling Kira - Часть 6= StarPlatinum stats.png|Star Platinum's stats (Part VI) Star_Platinum-_The_World.png|Star Platinum: The World's stats Chapter 627.jpg|SO Chapter 33 Star p 1.PNG|SO Chapter 150 SP JJGG.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' }} - Аниме= Part 3= JotaroWStarPlatinum.png|Star Platinum's first appearance JotaroWithStarPlatinum.png|Star Platinum and Jotaro Kujo THE STAR StaPla.png|Star Platinum with the tarot card "The Star" StarPlatinum A06.png|Star Platinum's statistics as represented in the anime JotaroStandCard.png|Jotaro and Star Platinum with the tarot card representing "The Star" Oraoraora on Dan.gif|"ORA ORA ORA" rush File:Starthrow.gif|Star Platinum throws jojos_bizarre_adventure_stardust_crusaders-05-jotaro-star_platinum-stand.jpg|Star Platinum and its master Starplatinum jaguars.png|The Jaguars, consisting of a team of Star Platinums SP punches Nukesaku.png|Star Platinum punches Nukesaku in his female form StarPlatinumVSTheWorld.gif|Star Platinum and The World clash fists TW SP clash.png|Jotaro and DIO face off TheWorldDonut.png|Star Platinum punches through The World's chest SPHeartStop.png|Star Platinum grips Jotaro's heart, hiding his heartbeat DIO Skull Cracked.png|Star Platinum cracking DIO's skull Star Platinum anime.jpg|Promotional art for Star Platinum in the anime StarPlatinumOVAconcept.png|Concept art for the OVA Star Platinum OVA.jpg|Star Platinum's appearance in the OVA. |-| Часть 4= Star Platinum defending CrazyD.png|Defending from a volley of Crazy Diamond's punches. SP Part 4.png|Star Platinum about to throw a punch. SP stops a barb.png|Catching one of Ratt's flesh-melting barbs. SPTW tries to break SHA.png|Star Platinum tries to destroy Sheer Heart Attack. SPTW punches KQ.png|Star Platinum punching Killer Queen in the head. Kira gets ORA'd.png|Delivering a punch rush to Yoshikage Kira. Kira pummeled by Jotaro.png|Giving the finishing blow to Kira. Star Platinum (Part 4) stats.png|Star Platinum's stats in Diamond is Unbreakable. SPTWGreatDays.png|Star Platinum throwing a punch in the third opening, Great Days. SPTW Key Art.png|Key art of Star Platinum. - Видеоигры= SPlatinum ASBnofondo.png|Star Platinum as it appears in All Star Battle J&SP-ASB.jpg|Star Platinum and Jotaro in All Star Battle StarPlatinumEoH.png|Star Platinum render, Eyes of Heaven SP-SFDHA.jpg|Star Platinum unleashing a dual barrage with Stone Free during Jotaro and Jolyne's DHA, EoH Star Platinum sprite in SFC game.png|Star Platinum sprite in SFC game Ultrastadium-jotaro2.png|Jotaro and Star Platinum in the announcement trailer for Jump Stadium Ultrastadium-jotaro3.png|Star Platinum preforms a beatdown in Jump Stadium File:Jōtarō_Kūjō_(Star_Platinum)_(Jump_Force).png|Model from Jump Force - Фигурки= Top (2).jpg|Chara Heroes; Part 3 Vol.1 StarPlatinumGSAS.jpg|Star Platinum's figure from Super Action Statue StarPlatinumBSAS.jpg|2nd color Star platinum third.jpg|3rd color Top_(1)d.jpg|Star Platinum Part 4 color figure from Super Action Statue SL sp01.jpg|Star Platinum's figure from Statue Legend SP2nd01.jpg|Statue Legend 2nd color StarPlatinumStatueLegend3.jpeg|Statue Legend (Wonderfest) Sp-1p.jpg|Super Figure Revolution Sp-2p.jpg|Super Figure Revolution 2nd color 63532.jpg|DX Stand Collection 63533.jpg|DX Stand Collection (Translucent) 29973.jpg|Star Platinum's figure from Sofubi Figure Sp 03 bbn778.jpg|Star Platinum's figure from Real Action Heroes 27222.jpg|Star Platinum & Jotaro's figures from Kotobukiya Figures Part3StandWCF.jpg|World Collectable Figure WcfLastbattle.jpg|World Collectable Figure KUJI Star Platinum.png|Ichiban Kuji KUJI SP.png|Ichiban Kuji (Blue) KUJI SP2.png|Ichiban Kuji (Green) KUJI SP3.png|Ichiban Kuji (Black) StarCFM1.jpg|Cutie Figure Mascot part 1 StarCFM2.jpg|Cutie Figure Mascot part 2 - Прочее= Canvas 2.jpg|Hirohiko Araki JoJo Exhibition: Ripples of Adventure JotaroStarPlatinum4D.png|Jotaro and Star Platinum in the commercial for JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: The Real 4-D File:StarPlatinumCrusade.jpeg|Star Platinum in Crusade Card Game }} Примечания Навигация Категория:Стенды протагонистов